


call that SeaWorld

by wingnutcase



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingnutcase/pseuds/wingnutcase
Summary: Gee Watson, how come your mom lets you have TWO girlfriends?
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia, Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive), Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 201





	call that SeaWorld

It starts with Ina kissing the back of Ame’s neck, and escalates from there. Gura wants to kiss her, too, but Ame only has one mouth and Ina is kissing it so sweetly, so Gura undoes the her bra and puts her mouth on her breast, taking her nipple between her sharp teeth and oh-- Amelia is used to being in the middle, but it never becomes less overwhelming.

The way Ina loves her softly, covetingly, running her lithe fingers over her, tracing down her spine and undoing the buttons on her skirt. The way Gura loves her wildly and enthusiastically, bruising her with kisses, entwining her tail with her limbs. The way each of them try to love her at once. Amelia is a special girl.

“Ame,” Ina breathes, pulling back from a kiss that sent Ame to another place.

“Mm?” Ame responds, mostly gone already, hazy with pleasure.

“I want to do something a little different tonight, is that OK?”

Ame doesn’t even know what she’s getting into. Gura is sinking her teeth into Ame’s shoulder and she hisses. “Yeah,” she says, almost absently, “Whatever you want.”

Ina smiles. Ame’d do anything she asked of her. She loves that. She only wants to spoil the detective.

Ame feels the tentacles before she sees them, coiling around her arms and legs as Ina went back to work, kissing her dumb. They’re all gentle muscle, undulating over her, passing over her breasts and squeezing them, holding her close.

“Oh?” Amelia says, eyes half-lidded. “The tentacles come out tonight?”

“I think so,” Ina tells her, and then pushes her down. Gura watches closely, her tail thrushing from side to side. It is the only indication of her excitement.

Ina straddles Ame, and pulls up her skirt so she can remove her underwear. Ame, for her part, is rendered immobile by the tentacles that have wrapped her arms and pinned them to her sides, churning softly as they tighten and relax around her.

Ame is beginning to pant. She can feel what Ina wants to do, and it is making her wet.

“Mmm,” Ina sighs as she feels herself, passing her fingers through her lips, not entering. Ame can see how wet she is and it makes her head swim.

“I can-- I can help with that,” Ame says, a little helplessly. She thrusts her hips up, so close to Ina’s but so far still, as the tentacles brace against her and keep her in place.

Ina tuts. “No no miss detective,” she says, and presses a kiss into her. “Not tonight. Tonight I’m going to fuck you.”

All the blood in Ame’s head leaves and she feels herself pulse with the want that statement brings.

She laughs, awkwardly, and says, “Oh God please do.” Then she chokes, and says, “Jesus I’m terrible at sexy talk. Please fuck me, holy shit.”

Ina laughs, warm and fond, and pinches her cheek, lightly. “That’s one of the things I love about you.” Ame cannot ignore the tentacle winding its way up her thigh. “You let me know if I do something you don’t like, OK?”

Ame grins, nervous. “OK, princess.” The tentacle swipes across her entrance and Ame clenches her eyes shut and says, “Fffffuck.”

“That’s it,” says Ina. Then she inserts her fingers into herself and moans.

Ina scissoring her fingers into herself as she leans over Ame, suspended on her knees and one trembling hand; their hips so close to touching but unable to; Gura watching from the other side of the bed, her eyes dark and wanting; the tentacle that passes over Ame’s clit sometimes but not often enough-- Amelia is strung out.

“A-ah,” Ina is sighing, working herself. “Do you like, oh, do you like watching?”

Ame’s not sure who she’s talking to, herself or Gura, so both of them say, “Yeah,” dry-mouthed, at the same time.

Ina smiles, wickedly. “You want me to touch you?”

“Yeah,” Ame repeats.

“OK.”

The tentacle at her thigh moves to her entrance, and gathers the slickness there, rippling through her folds and sending Ame rocketing off of Earth. She whines.

“More?” Ina asks her.

“Aaaah,” Ame sighs, raggedly. “Yeah, yes, please.”

When she directs the tentacle to enter her, Ame chokes. She works her slowly, opening her up, dipping inside her only to retreat soon after, rubbing along her folds, building her higher as her breaths come more labored, and her back arches. The tentacles surrounding her cup her breasts, lick at her neck, keep her legs spread wide.

Ina likes to make it last. She likes to make a game of it. She teases and sighs, kisses her but not deeply enough for Ame’s liking, touches her but for not long enough.

“Mmmm, god,” Ame says, her voice cracking. She feels the heat inside her becoming unbearable. “IIIIna.”

Ina loops that in her head as she continues to thrust her fingers into herself. “You’re doing such a good job, Ame,” she tells her. “I’m going to give you what you want, OK? I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Amelia looks at her, her chest heaving, sweat at her temple, face flushed and all Ina sees is Please Please Please.

She doesn’t even say anything. Ina just thrusts her tentacle inside and watches Ame’s eyes clench shut and her jaw drop.

“A-aaaah,” She moans, as the tentacle pumps in and out of her, wetly, immediately overwhelmed.

Ina’s tentacles are silky and hot, powerful and delicate, and they fill up every part of Ame when Ina fucks her with them. She can feel Ame’s insides fluttering around it, sliding inside her effortlessly, slick.

They’re breathing in tandem, heady and humid, and Ame whines, needy, with every thrust.

Ina leans back to watch and comes watching the tendril disappear inside Ame. The tentacle stutters as Ina rides through her own orgasm, and Amelia watches her, catching her breath, with one eye.

“I’m not the only one having a good time,” she says.

Ina finally comes back down and removes her fingers from herself with a sigh. She moves up to Ame’s breasts, kissing the underside of them. “Not as good a time as you’ll be having,” she says, and sucks.

“A-alright, then,” Amelia replies and then Ina’s slick hand is on her clit and her mouth slides shut.

Ina swipes in tight, hot circles with her fingers on Amelia’s swollen clit as her tentacle rolls in and out of her, speeding up in time with her breaths, and then-- there it is, Ame clenches hard around her tentacle with a startled “Mnn!” and she goes rigid. It is lightning in a bottle. Her whole body trembles, tight as a bow.

The tentacle’s tempo slows as Ina rides her down from her high, kissing her chest and neck, taking her down, down, down. She counts the pulses. After a long moment, Amelia breathes again, and she goes slack in Ina’s many tendrils.

“You did so good,” Ina tells her, and slowly, she unravels herself from Amelia, winding her tentacles back from whence they came. When she pulls out of Ame, she gives a quiet little sob from the friction, overspent. There are little red suction marks on her skin, a number of perfect circles.

Her blue eyes, when she opens them, are bright, and her pupils are blown. “You always get so kinky when you’re on top, Ina.”

Ina laughs at her, and, dismounting, pulls Ame into her lap so that her head rests on her knees. “You bring it out of me, Ame. You look so good when you’re wrecked.”

Ame frowns deeply, and angles her head up to glare at her. “You’re teasing me.”

Gura appears by her side, taking one of her hands and kissing the inside of her wrist.

“Oh hello there,” Ame purrs, and cups Gura’s face. “Did you enjoy the show?”

“Me next,” she says, dog-like in her desire as her tail twitches to and fro.

Amelia, wrecked and sweating, dizzy from coming once already, whines. “Wait wait wait, I don’t think I can--”

“I’ll go slow,” Gura presses a kiss to her bare stomach. “I’ll go slow, I promise. You’ll feel so good.”

“You watched Ina fuck the daylights out of me and you want to do the same, huh,” Ame laughed, trying to tease her, but her voice was wobbly.

“I wanna eat you out slow and watch you come undone again, yeah,” Gura says, looking up at her through her bangs, and oh wow how is Amelia supposed to deny her that when she says it like that.

She swallows. “OK,” she relents. “Be, ah, be gentle please. I’m really sensitive right--”

Gura sinks down between her legs and Ame is already on fire. “I’ll take care of you,” she says, far too cheery for Amelia’s liking, and it must show on her face, too, because next Gura says, “Trust your shark.”

Ame’s heart is in her throat when she says, “I do.”

Ina leans down and kisses her sweaty bangs, sliding her hand into hers at the same time.

Gura hikes Ame’s legs over her shoulders, and she can feel the tremor in them, the aftershock. Ame’s already so wet from Ina. Gura starts by licking the wetness from her thighs, cleaning up after. Ame’s breaths come in little wounded puffs as she watches, clutching Ina’s hand.

Gura spends some time working her down from her high, massaging her ass, cupping the backs of her knees, kissing softly. Dragging her lips across her skin, barely touching her.

Gura nips, gently, at the tender flesh of her inner thigh, and when her mouth moves too close to her entrance, Ame jolts.

“Ah,” she says, but doesn’t tell her to stop.

Gura swipes her tongue across Amelia, wide and hot and so slow, and Ame sees stars. She whimpers, too sensitive still, and tries to pull away, but Gura has her hips locked with both hands. Gura retreats, a little, nipping at her again, planting sticky kisses on her stomach. She has to be gentle.

Ame’s thrown her elbow over her eyes, and Gura only continues when she takes a moment to peak at her.

This time Gura attacks her with little kitten licks, dipping into her folds, light and quick, spreading her open with her thumbs and gathering the wetness on her tongue. Gura takes care to avoid her clit. Too soon.

“Mmmm, Gura that’s-- that’s nice,” Amelia hums, and the brightness of her voice makes Gura burn.

Gura’s going so slow, lathing the entire length of her, broad and pressing. Ame moans each time, each more breathy than the last. Gura devotes herself to the task of it. Little waves lapping at her shore. Her jaw is beginning to ache with her diligence. Amelia is repeating her name in little whimpers, fretful.

Gura hums into Ame, her mouth fitted over her, and it vibrates through her.

Amelia takes a shuddering inhale, and her hands are fisting in her hair, bobbing with her head, and Gura’s mind is empty.

“OK,” Ame manages and wow it’s so hot, it puts Gura into a state all by itself.

Gura gives her one last lick, and then she slides two fingers inside Amelia like it’s the easiest thing-- she’s hot and slick and Ina has stretched her out perfectly, and she clenches right around her fingers.

“Ah, fuck,” Ame says, and Gura hasn’t even moved her fingers yet.

“You’re doing so well,” Ina assures her, peppering her forehead with little kisses. “Such a good girl.”

Gura can feel how much Ame likes that. She has her eyes clenched shut and her breath comes in little punched-out tremeloes.

“Ready?” Gura asks her, but she only receives a sharp little nod.

She pulls her fingers out, and then thrusts them back in, sharply. The noises are all so much. Ame is much more vocal this time. Each thrust wrecks her. The heel slung over Gura’s shoulder taps on her back as she trembles.

“God you’re so pretty,” Gura says, knuckle deep in her. She hits a spot that makes Ame shudder.

“Shut--ah!--up,” Ame says, her ears bright red.

“I want to eat you up whole,” Gura tells her, pressing in close to kiss her, bruisingly, on the mouth.

“No one’s stopping you,”Ame says and Gura smiles against her mouth, returning to her task.

This time when Gura fingers her, her tongue is right alongside, lapping. Ame is whimpering, “Ah, shit, ah, Gura…” Her thighs draw up to cover Gura’s ears and all she can hear is the thrum of Ame’s wild pulse. She thinks it sounds like the sea.

When she presses her tongue against her clit, trapping it between her fingers stroking from inside, touching something raw and soft, Ame comes.

She throws back her head with a sob, and Ina holds her as she tightens around Gura’s fingers, impossibly perfect. Wow, is all Gura can think, Wow that’s fucking hot. She wants to hold her bare throat between her teeth.

Eventually, finally, Ame returns to earth, and with her eyes glassy and her face flushed, she gives a weak little laugh and says, “OK fuck, that was. That was pretty good.”

“Again?” Gura brightens.

“No no no no no,” Amelia says, but Gura can feel the way her insides clench around her fingers, still inside her. “Absolutely not, I will pass out.”

When she pulls out, Ame sighs.

“OK,” Gura says. “Next time.”

Ina laughs.

Ame, bonelessly, flops onto her side. “Anyone else wanna come bang this before I black out?”

“Are you offering?” Ina says, tracing her sides.

“Please, I will legitimately faint. God, it ain’t easy being the bottom slice of bread in this sandwich.”

“But you’re so good at it,” Gura says, leaning in for a kiss before Ame stops her.

“You’re messy,” she says, and then wipes her face.

Ina says, “I’ll run the bath,” and she pats Gura as she passes.

In the bath, Ina washes Ame’s hair as she soaks, Gura sitting between her legs as she leans on the top of her head, spent, and Ame thinks she’s probably the luckiest person on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> watson railways more like watson gets railed two ways lmao


End file.
